As Life Goes On : Sequel To Reunion
by The-Miss.Mockingjay
Summary: The Anubis House has reunited. They've all changed... and life goes on. Read Reunion first! Um and no hate por favor. (- -) Rated T to be safe.
1. Prep

**Ermahgerd**.** SEQUEL! SQUEEE! READ REUNION IF YOU HAVEN'T. AHHH I'VE MISSED WRITING HERE! MWAH! KISSES! NOW I'M WRITING IN FIRST PERSON IN THE STORY, INSTEAD OF THIRD PERSON OMNISCIENT. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. I only twisted the storyline.**

* * *

**KT**

It's two weeks before the wedding.

_My Wedding. _

And surprisingly, I've been taking it very well. Thats just because Patricia, Joy, Mara, and Amber are helping. Willow isn't helping because she'll just turn my wedding dress into rainbows and unicorns; no offense to her, she even admitted it. And Nina is still with her grandmother.

Oh yeah. I guess you might be thinking that it's super awkward that I'm marrying the guy Patricia used to date. But, its not actually. She's actually falling in love with someone else...

So far, everything's working out just fine.

I hear a knock at the door and I turn my head. I can see that it's the girls through the window. I smile and open the door to let them in.

They rush in, Amber tumbling in first with a ton of fabrics.

"What's that?" I ask pointing at the fabrics in her hand.

"Duh, they're for your wedding!" Amber said as if it was obvious.

"For the dresses!" Joy continues carrying in more bags filled with things.

"For the bridesmaids!" Patricia added.

"And don't forget the Maid Of Honor," Mara chipped in, "Which KT still hasn't chosen!"

I plop down on my chair, "I know guys. It's just so hard to pick," I sigh.

"Well, you need to choose soon, otherwise there won't be enough time, and then-" Mara rambled on worriedly over thinking things.

"Looks like little Mara here needs a little drink," Patricia patted her on the head and went over to the fridge, "What would ya like? A juice box?"

Everyone except Mara started giggling.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Trixie. Give us some 'pop," Mara huffed.

"Actually," Amber cut her off, "We should all go on a healthy diet. For the wedding. So, Patricia, would you mind getting some Lemonade instead?"

"Mhm," Patricia took out the pitcher of lemonade and poured us all glasses.

Amber stood up, "Now!" She took out a yellow measuring tape, "Lets get the sizes!"

* * *

**Eddie**

The guys and I sat at the bar in the Pub.

"I can't believe this guy is getting married!" Jerome patted me on the back and I chuckled.

Alfie took a sip of his beer, "You know, I always thought it was going to be Fabian to be at the altar first."

We all nodded in agreement.

"Now why is that?!" Fabian questioned, heat rising to his cheeks.

"I don't know. You're a romantic, loverboy." Mick chuckled.

"Dude, you are the sensitive type. Girls love that." I added.

Fabian grinned jokingly a bit cockily, "I suppose they do."

"How's KT been?" Mick asks.

"What do you mean?" I replied confused.

Alfie gave me a look as it was obvious, "Bridezilla! Duh!"

"Huh?"

Jerome put his arm around my shoulder and explained to me, putting his hand out infront as if laying it out for me, "Women tend to go a bit nuts when nearing their weddings. Its a living hell for men. Its all about the wedding. They're always frusterated. Like when its their time of the month."

"Oh," I said in realization, "No, KT's pretty cool. She's all relaxed."

"I hope Mara's like that too..." Mick mumbles.

The guys and I silenced for a few minutes.

Then Alfie broke the silence, "You said what now?!"

"Are you thinking of putting a ring on it?" Jerome asked in shock.

"I mean yeah, eventually. But you can't tell her, alright!?" Mick snapped.

"We got ya." I reassured him.

"Well mate, we better check on the ladies. They're probably missing us. Its movie night at your place." Fabian reminded me.

"Yeah." I replied, only paying half-attention.

_In Two Weeks, I'll be married. _


	2. Movies

**Hey Readers! I didn't get that many reviews, but whatever. My creative juices are flowing! Yipecayay! So anyway here's the new chapter. Don't worry, this one is not going to be boring like the last chapter... Also, in the Reviews, don't forget to say who you want the bridesmaid to be.**

* * *

**Patricia**

"So Trixie, we haven't heard much of your love life..." Amber mentions.

Heat rises up my cheeks, "Me? Psh! You've heard tons..."

"Mhm. Thats what I used to say back at Anubis," KT placed a hand on her hip, "Tell us about Jerome!"

Once I heard the name I blushed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Joy frown.

"I'm gonna go outside for some air..." Joy mumbles.

"But," Mara replies, "Its raining."

"I'll stay under the roof." She explains and walks away.

I look up at Joy with a look of wonder but then Amber pulls me back to the group.

* * *

**Joy**

I was so off, that I skipped a step and almost slipped down the stairs. It was because I still had feelings for Jerome. He was just so charming and romantic, I couldn't imagine my life without him. But, he was Patricia's now...

I walked further outside, the sound of the street became overwhelming. I looked around, but as I did so, someone bumped into me, causing me to fall.

"Hey guy! You better watch where you're going you stupid-" I begin to yell at the guy but am cut off.

"I'm so sorry!" The voice apologizes.

It sounds so familiar. I look up and see the face of my ex.

Jerome.

He extends his arm to help me get up. I ignore it and get up myself and wipe a bit of dirt off my coat.

"Ehm, Thank you, Jerome." I thank him awkwardly. My shoes become _very interesting._

"No problem, Joy!" He smiles, but then it falters, "You're not staying for the film?"

I brush a string of hair back behind my ear and take a deep breath.

"Um No, I'm not staying. I don't want to be a third wheel or anything." I admit.

Yup. My shoes are very interesting.

"Thats too bad. I really wished you were coming," Jerome said sincerely.

"Well, I better go. Cheerio!" I begin to walk away.

He laughs, "See you, Joy."

I blush of embarrassment.

_Cheerio? Is that seriously the best I can do?_

No one says that anymore! No one ever said it!

Stupid Jerome, messing up everything.

Especially my mind.

* * *

**KT**

I sat next to Eddie and Fabian.

I felt so bad for Fabian; he must be missing Nina like crazy. I hated seeing him in this pain. Eddie did too, as well as the rest of the group. So we made a plan to distract him while Nina was gone. Hopefully she'll be back for the wedding...

"So what movie?" Eddie asks the group.

We get a bunch of different answers among the group. We finally decide on one after a half-hour of arguing.

_Grown Ups. _

Man, is that movie funny. I'm so excited for the second one **(A/N: I actually really am excited. Anyone else?)**.

During the whole thing, Alfie just couldn't stop laughing.

It was great.

At the end, Fabian got a call. He was gone for several minutes. Then he came back crying.

Eddie and I ran up to him.

"What happened?" I asked with a concerned expression.

Just as he was about to answer, the door swung open.

"My grandmother is dead."


End file.
